


Эффективность и доходчивость

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: Тони помнил, что натыкался однажды, бороздя просторы интернета посреди скучного совещания совета акционеров, на исследование о том, как на эффективность боевых действий влияла средняя длина слов в приказах. И точно помнил, что там было что-то про русских и феерический успех нецензурной лексики.





	

Тони помнил, что натыкался однажды, бороздя просторы интернета посреди во время совещания совета акционеров, на исследование о том, как на эффективность боевых действий влияет средняя длина слов в приказах. И точно помнил, что там было что-то про русских и феерический успех нецензурной лексики.  
Как выяснилось в процессе, этому приёму советские братья «Зимнего солдата» обучили, но вот кнопку «выключить» явно не вставили.

— _Долбоёбы вы конченые_ , — вещал Барнс, тыкая в них пальцем, — _вас же, хуесосов несчастных, могло распидорасить на запчасти из-за вашей злоебучей манеры в жопу без мыла лезть, ладно, блядь, хоть я не хуем деланный_.  
— Что он только что сказал? — переспросил Стив, когда стоящая рядом с ним Наташа одобрительно хмыкнула.  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Тони, который знал в совершенстве три языка и умел ругаться ещё на двадцати. — По его мнению, шанс, что мы могли сегодня умереть, был невероятно велик. Но он приложил все усилия, чтобы этого не допустить.  
— Да? — нахмурился Стив.  
Барнс мрачно зыркнул на него в ответ. Тони подозревал, что просто рифму к английскому окончанию вопроса сходу не подобрал, вот и расстроился.

Первым ожидаемо освоился Клинт.  
— Да там просто, — уверял он, — когда он говорит « _ёбни по этой хуйне_ » — это означает «веди обстрел в том направлении», когда « _рукожоп блядский_ » или « _пиздодел безрукий_ » — это «да не в этом направлении, а в том», а фразой « _сучонок хитровыебанный_ » выражает своё искреннее восхищение моими талантами.

— _Пизда же ты с ушами_.  
— Баки! — через месяц совместной работы Стив начал различать определённые однокоренные слова и устоявшиеся выражения. — Следи за языком!  
— Это технический термин, Стиви, — отозвался Барнс. — _Ты просто посмотри пристальнее на эту инопланетную хуйню. Там же реально — пизда и уши!_   
— Тони, что он сказал после фразы «это технический термин»?  
— Обстоятельно доказал свою точку зрения. _Ой, блядь!_  
— Тони!  
— Прости, Кэп, этот язык просто создан для таких неоднозначных ситуаций… Это я к тому, что я внутри _ушастой пизды_. И внутри она ещё хуже!  
— _Ёбаный же стыд_ , — тяжело вздохнул Барнс. — _Ты тоже пизда с ушами, Старк_. И это уже не технический термин, а оценочная характеристика.  
— Эй!

— Да там всё просто, — сказал Клинт, когда новые Мстители попросили его расшифровать лексикон Зимнего солдата. — Главное помнить, что фраза « _какого хуя?_ » с некоторых пор просто отменяет последнее действие Тони на поле боя. А в остальном мы можем воспользоваться простым графиком, который специально для таких случаев нарисовала Наташа…


End file.
